alternet begging version
by pandamaster97720
Summary: this is a different take on my popular story kung fu panda alternet begging but this one is where Po is not separated from his birth parents but life for them is hard until they came across their beacon of where is this find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1 prolog

Alternate Begging version 2

**Hey all my fans this is a story that has bend in my head for a while so I hope you like it.**

All my life is just have bend harsh on not only me and my family you see all our lives we have bend out cast in the world no one on seams to get how hard our life is instead they make it harder for us to survive give my parents extremely low wages that barley cover food, cloths, and other supplies, and that makes me and my sister have to get jobs just to sustained ourselves and believe it was our live was no picnic every day was a battle to survive and some time with the money they we earn is not enough for food and we go hunger for days and even weeks at a time and it seems where ever we go only hardship fallows us no matter where we end up its seems that our live was doom to never be happy and be in the light like everyone else was that what I thought until a few years back when we came across a valley name the Valley of Peace this was the beacon of hope that we were looking for but it was ruff at first but as time went one it got better and our life got easer as well but get the full story I have to start at the very begging so without further ado me and my family story begins.

**NA: So what do you think of this new story but don't worry alternt begging will still go on don't you worry about it so until next time RR.**


	2. Chapter 2 the story begins

Alternet begging V 2

Chapter 2 the story begins

As the morning sun was stared to rise it started a new day me, my mother, my father and my baby sister oh by the why my name is Po my father's name is Bao, my mother's name is Xue, my sisters name is Ming and now we got that out of the way. We started to do our normal routine mom and my sister wash the few plates that we have while me and dad scavenge for food but we are very lucky if find anything to eat but others time we aren't so lucky, then then both me and father try and find jobs that pay us decently then if we find one then we work as hard as we can for a fair pay and its never fair, then we head back home you may wonder were home is well for right now it's a small shack on of the edge of the valley that we are working in but it's getting to cramp in this small shack and now it's this is the time that is the most commend thing we do is to go look for a better home and hopefully a better life but it seems that to get our hopes up is a big waste of our time an burden on our heats but we still keep them up in one day hoping that we will get to be truly happy but that what keeps us going day after day that hope that what all we truly got and that's enough for us. So now we are on the move to find a better life in this world but when we came to the next village it was worse than the last one that we were in. the inhabitants of this village treat us like we were slaves, no matter what we do it was never enough for them we only stay there for a few weeks then we had to escape under the cover of darkness it was I bit slower than we had wanted it because most of us were injure that kind of hinder the escape dad had a broken arm as well as mom my little sister her leg was broken and as for my we all agree that I was the worst off for I had both of my arms broken as well as my right shoulder dislocated as well as my knees broken in many places my father had to almost carry me form that hell-hole of a village it was then that we shouldn't stay in any villages for a while but what we didn't' know that our beacon of hope was closer than we think.

**NA: hey all of my loyal fans so what did you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen next so until then RR **


	3. Chapter 3 the story continues

Altnet begging V 2

Chapter 3 the story continues

As me and my family continues to struggle through life and we are still recovering from the last village that we stayed in and it was hard to do even when we are sick in witch me and my sister Ming are but the living conditions are harsh and at times not the clean. Begging sick one thing but begging sick and injured is another because mom and dad cant focuses on anything else until we are well and its get at time annoying when they say things like "Oh my sweet children you need to rest your sweet little heads while mommy and daddy take care of you." Mom would usually say this in a loving yet doting voice while my father would say something like this "Now my strong little boy and my sweet little angel we would take of you no matter what you may think." In his strong but yet caring voice. Now we are still trying to find a place to call "home" as we continue to walk when all of a sudden both me and my sister collapse with an extremely high fever and we hit the ground hard as mom and dad rush towards us with a very concern look on their faces as dad pick up me and mom pick up my sister and rush to find a shelter once they found one they waste no time getting us to a bed and cover up in the few blankets that we had and checking our vitals and it appears that we got sick and our injures well my really were strain my knee injury and had set the recovery back a few more months. And so now we had found a nice place while mom stayed with me and my sister dad went to explore a bit when he came back he told us that we are in a very slued place and there is a lake nearby for fishing and for swimming this was a good change of pace for us not have to worry about working in a village and what they would say to them and could live peacefully for once. As the days go on it seems that me and my sister were getting sicker and not healthier and this made my parents and they start to relies that they needed to get to a village even though that my mom is a skilled healer but she didn't have the right herb to heal us so mom grab my sister while dad grab me and carry us like we were still new born as rush to the nearest village but what we didn't know that this village would be the one place that they can feel excepted but we won't know that until we get there but until then me and my sister will continue to suffer immensely until we will reach the closes village. As they rush to the village our fevers continue to rise and we started to go into a violent coughing and sneezing fit and that only made mom and dad run faster to the next village after mom and dad were running what seem like forever they came to the village gate and the singe it read welcome to the Valley of Peace as the push the gate open and rush to find a healer as they continue to look for one and eventually they found one as they knock on the door in a very panic way and old goat came out and she look at us and ask what's wrong as mom and dad said "Our two children are very sick and need help as she look at me and my sister she lead us inside told mom and dad to put us on the recovery beds and I felt father begging to laid me down onto a bed as I see mom do the same with my sister as she look over us I heard mom told the healer but the reason couldn't create the herbal medic because they were very poor and couldn't really find a good place to settle down were we can be excepted and she understand and that she could offer her a job here even though my vison was blur because of the fever I could still tell that mom was happy and my father ask is there any places that they could stay and she told dad and mom that there is an abandoned house not too far from here and it was big enough for you and your kids this was the best new that we have gotten as they return to seeing what's wrong with me and my sister as they work what seem like hours but I couldn't really tell because I had fell asleep just like my sister did. As I continue to sleep just like my sister we didn't know what was going on but it could be only a few thing that mom and the healer were treating both me and my sister and that they were done and the healer was giving mom and dad medicine for me and my sister and mom and dad were for one I was wakening up I soon found out that we were out of the healers hut and looks like what to appears to be the house the healer told us about as I look to my right I see that dad was next to me as I said in a hoarse voice "Baba were are we?" as he came closer to and said "Were at our new home finally." As a smile came a cross my face as I try to get up from my new bed my father gently pushed me back down and tell me "Rest my beloved son the healer told us you and your sister would need about 4 weeks of bed rest until you both are healthy again but when we told the healer about your injuries and she said that that it would take about 1 year to 1 year and a half to fully heal this came as surprise to me for I hadn't realize that my injury that I withstand on my leg and keen were that injury as I as where is my sister my father said the room next to yours as I let out a sigh of relief my eye started to feel heavy dad pull up another blanket as well as the one that cover me already gave me a kiss on the forehead as I slowly drift off into sleep as slept only wondering would this place would be our true home at last.

**AN: hey all of my fans what do think of this chapter and if po and his family will finally be happy and found a true home find out next time until then this is Pandamaster97720 signing off. **


	4. Chapter 4 fist day of a new life

Altnet begging V 2

Chapter 3 the story continues

As me and my family continues to struggle through life and we are still recovering from the last village that we stayed in and it was hard to do even when we are sick in witch me and my sister Ming are but the living conditions are harsh and at times not the clean. Begging sick one thing but begging sick and injured is another because mom and dad cant focuses on anything else until we are well and its get at time annoying when they say things like "Oh my sweet children you need to rest your sweet little heads while mommy and daddy take care of you." Mom would usually say this in a loving yet doting voice while my father would say something like this "Now my strong little boy and my sweet little angel we would take of you no matter what you may think." In his strong but yet caring voice. Now we are still trying to find a place to call "home" as we continue to walk when all of a sudden both me and my sister collapse with an extremely high fever and we hit the ground hard as mom and dad rush towards us with a very concern look on their faces as dad pick up me and mom pick up my sister and rush to find a shelter once they found one they waste no time getting us to a bed and cover up in the few blankets that we had and checking our vitals and it appears that we got sick and our injures well my really were strain my knee injury and had set the recovery back a few more months. And so now we had found a nice place while mom stayed with me and my sister dad went to explore a bit when he came back he told us that we are in a very slued place and there is a lake nearby for fishing and for swimming this was a good change of pace for us not have to worry about working in a village and what they would say to them and could live peacefully for once. As the days go on it seems that me and my sister were getting sicker and not healthier and this made my parents and they start to relies that they needed to get to a village even though that my mom is a skilled healer but she didn't have the right herb to heal us so mom grab my sister while dad grab me and carry us like we were still new born as rush to the nearest village but what we didn't know that this village would be the one place that they can feel excepted but we won't know that until we get there but until then me and my sister will continue to suffer immensely until we will reach the closes village. As they rush to the village our fevers continue to rise and we started to go into a violent coughing and sneezing fit and that only made mom and dad run faster to the next village after mom and dad were running what seem like forever they came to the village gate and the singe it read welcome to the Valley of Peace as the push the gate open and rush to find a healer as they continue to look for one and eventually they found one as they knock on the door in a very panic way and old goat came out and she look at us and ask what's wrong as mom and dad said "Our two children are very sick and need help as she look at me and my sister she lead us inside told mom and dad to put us on the recovery beds and I felt father begging to laid me down onto a bed as I see mom do the same with my sister as she look over us I heard mom told the healer but the reason couldn't create the herbal medic because they were very poor and couldn't really find a good place to settle down were we can be excepted and she understand and that she could offer her a job here even though my vison was blur because of the fever I could still tell that mom was happy and my father ask is there any places that they could stay and she told dad and mom that there is an abandoned house not too far from here and it was big enough for you and your kids this was the best new that we have gotten as they return to seeing what's wrong with me and my sister as they work what seem like hours but I couldn't really tell because I had fell asleep just like my sister did. As I continue to sleep just like my sister we didn't know what was going on but it could be only a few thing that mom and the healer were treating both me and my sister and that they were done and the healer was giving mom and dad medicine for me and my sister and mom and dad were for one I was wakening up I soon found out that we were out of the healers hut and looks like what to appears to be the house the healer told us about as I look to my right I see that dad was next to me as I said in a hoarse voice "Baba were are we?" as he came closer to and said "Were at our new home finally." As a smile came a cross my face as I try to get up from my new bed my father gently pushed me back down and tell me "Rest my beloved son the healer told us you and your sister would need about 4 weeks of bed rest until you both are healthy again but when we told the healer about your injuries and she said that that it would take about 1 year to 1 year and a half to fully heal this came as surprise to me for I hadn't realize that my injury that I withstand on my leg and keen were that injury as I as where is my sister my father said the room next to yours as I let out a sigh of relief my eye started to feel heavy dad pull up another blanket as well as the one that cover me already gave me a kiss on the forehead as I slowly drift off into sleep as slept only wondering would this place would be our true home at last.

**AN: hey all of my fans what do think of this chapter and if po and his family will finally be happy and found a true home find out next time until then this is Pandamaster97720 signing off. **


	5. Chapter 5 second day of a new life

Alternt begging V2

Chapter 5 second day in a new

As the sun rose again I awoke to the same throbbing headache and I still had a high fever that I awoke to yesterday, and believe me this is not fun on the upside I can get more rest than I have gotten in the pass. As the sun light enter my room it seems to make my headache worse at that same time the door to my room open and I saw that is was my mum and dad coming in to see how I was doing as I smile at them and trying to sit up but they rush over to me and gently push me back down and replace the wet cloth on my head and reapplied the herbal mixer that was supposed to help my leg and keen recover as well as my arms and my shoulder after that they retuck me in then went to check on my sister and probably do the same did the same with my sister with her injury to her broken leg. As the day went on mom went to work and dad was working on cleaning the bottom part of our humble home as the day progress dad he would check on us to see how we are doing I think most of the time I was a asleep when he went to check on us and the times that I was awake was when dad fed us lunch and our medicine to help with the pain from our injuries and to help recover from our illness as well. As dusk was approaching mom return back home and what I believe was they were making diner I could tell because I could smell it cooking and on the way it smell it was soup again I got a feeling four weeks of soup is going to get old in a few weeks and I hope I would be wrong. I could smell the scent of the soup getting stronger and once I heard my door open I saw that my mum was coming in with my diner she set it on my nightstand and then she prop my head up with an extra pillow then begging to server me my diner once that was done I begging to feel tire and slowly drift off to just before I was fast asleep I felt mom kiss my forehead and said to me "Sleep well my little one mommy here to take care of you as well as daddy."

And with that I was out like I lantern. As the night went on high on top of a mountain that overlook the valley a lone figure stood there with a look meaning of a wise and caring as he continue to look over the valley and he said only one thing be for heading back in side "The time of the dragon warrior and the dragon princes is almost a pond us." And with that he went back inside for the night.


	6. another day of a new life andanewdestiny

Altent begging V2

Chapter 6 another day of a new life, and new destiny is reviled

As the day drew on me and my sister were recovering slowly but in time we will be well again. The day stared like any other day mom and dad make me and my sister breakfast then mom goes off to work while dad continues to repair the shop that is located on the first level of our home throughout the day dad would check on me and my sister and give us our lunches as well but most of the time we just sleep to help with the recovery but what we didn't know that today wouldn't be an ordinary day because on this day me and my family are going to be surprise from some unaccepting news. As the evening dusk was coming in mom was returning home with her next pay wage so mom bought a round of supplies that we need like food and medical supplies. As mom return dad was making diner for us and decided to have a family diner in my room so while mom was cooking dad help my sister Ming out bed and help her into my room so we can have a family diner during the meal when all of a sudden a knock came to the door and dad went to see who was it even though me and my sister we were still bed written and was still recovering from being sick and form our injuries as dad was talk with the man that came to our door but the thing is their talking grew louder and louder until they reach my room where we were eating when the door open me, mom and my sister saw that dad was standing next to and older looking turtle with what looks like a green shale

This was a surprise for us for we never had guess over but then again we were sill new to the valley and didn't know anyone as my father introduce us to the man whose name was Oogway "This is my wife Xue, my daughter Ming, and my beloved son Po and my name is Bao Grand master Oogway."

As we all bowed well the best that me and my sister given the condition that we were in. but that didn't seem to bother master Oogway to much he seem calm about it as he told us in a calm voice "No need to be so formal my friend just to see that our new residents are settling well and if they need anything."

We were surprise of this stamen the first time in a long a long time the leader of the village really cares about us and not just makes us feel unwelcome and feel unsafe this was a good change for us as mamma in her kind and caring voice ask Grand master Oogway "May I ask not to be rude or anything but what is the reason that you are visiting our family, even when our children are not feeling the best at the moment."

As Oogway look at me and my sister I could tell that he could see the cloths used to banged our wounds and the wet clothes on our heads to cool down our fevers. And the fact we haven't gotten out of bed to greet him as he told us in his old sage voice "no need to ask that I was about to tell you this some point during our little visit and that is the unnerves has gave me a vison of two strong warrior that ampere to be related and that they are not form around here and that them and their family has bend mistreated by the world and just wanted to excepted and not rejected."

This surprise us that me and my sister were destined to be warriors then my sister ask "what are the warriors' titles that they go by?'

Oogway gave a small chuckle and said "The names that they go by are the dragon warrior and the dragon princes."

As we look at each other in shock that we were the foretold warriors that he spoke of and how did know for sure that this was true and not some jock but when we look in to his eyes we know that this was the truth as my father ask him "Are you sure that our kids are these warriors that you spoke of?"

Then my mother ask right after father "Yes please tell us if this is true, because I don't want to see my little babies getting hurt well more hurt now given their injuries."

At that statement that mom have given to say the lese we were embarrasses. As Oogway ask "Not to be rude but what are the injuries that your two lovely children sustain?"

Dad told him "My son Po has a broken leg along with his knee being broken in several places and both of his arms broken as well as his right shoulder is dislocated. As for my daughter Ming her left leg broken** (NA: sorry that I didn't put that in chapter but here it is now)**."

As Oogway took this in and said to us "Oh I see well then if you aloud I would like to start there training as soon as they are well I again to if you agree to this you can find me at the Jade Place if you go to the end of the road then make a left then you make a right then you should see a large staircase on the top of it lies the Jade Palaces."

As we look at each and father ask "Will you gives us some time to think about it, it's a big dissension for us to make and we just found a true home not too long ago and we are still adjusting to this new life so let us have some time before we give you our final answer is that ok Grand Master Oogway?"

As he look at us and my room he could tell that we didn't have much and we needed time for the villagers to get to know them and get use to them in the village as he told "Well then I can see that you still need to get use to the village and your children need to recover and by the looks of it so do you."

At this mom and dad had a look of embarrassment for they have bend so focus on taking care of me and my sister they forgot to take care of themselves because that what parents do just worry about their little angels first and think of taking care of themselves last. As we agreed to this my sister was started to drift off so mom and dad decided that it was time for bed and mom pick up my sister up and take her back to her room and get her ready for bed and dad did the same with me witch was a bath then followed by putting on new bangers and taking some painkillers for our wounds and the medicine for our illness as well so after that dad help me get into my sleep ware and help me into bed and tuck me in and gave me a kiss on my forehead and told me good night and left my room as I was stared to drift off to dreamland and thinking why would me and my sister are distend to be warriors? As the night went on standing on a mountain outside the village were two figures both snow leopards one is male and the other is female as the female said "Is it almost time brother?"

And the other one said "Yes my beloved sister it's almost time." As they look over the valley plotting their revenge against Master Shifu and Grand Master Oogway.

**So what do you think of this chapter let me know so until then Read and Review my fellow readers. **


	7. Chapter 7 a start of a new destiny

Alternt begging V2

Chapter 7 a start of a new destiny

As the sun rose high over the valley there is one family that has to make a hard choice to make. That could change their lives for the best or for the worse.

As me and my family gather around the family table to talk about what happen yesterday with Grand Master Oogway whether or not to act on what he had said. And to think about it me and my sister had not fully recovered from our illness and our injuries and this is going to be a big change for us not going to see mama and baba every day and we gone through the worst that the world had to offer and the only thing that we had was each other and the love that we share to get through each day that we could never find a place to call home since we got separated form our kind when our old village was attack by I don't remember I was so young and my sister was just a baby. As the morning dragged on as we talk mom didn't go to work today because it was here day off as we talk we decide to take up Master Oogway offer only if mom and dad could work at the Jade Palace. As we stared to eat lunch a knock came on the door as farther open it he came to see it was Master Oogway with what looks like a red panda as they walk to us we greeted Master Oogway as mama ask

"Master Oogway what a surprise and my I ask who is with you on this find day?"

As Master Oogway chuckle and said "its ok Xue this is my student Master Shifu, and Shifu my dear old friend this is the family that I told you about this is Bao, Xue, their son Po, and daughter Ming." as he told the red panda who name was Shifu as he pointed at us while he introduce us. As shifu look at us and ask his master "Master are you sure the two prophesies warriors are here?'

"Yes my old friend they are here and they are brother and sister and their names are Po and Ming." As Shifu look at me and my sister and ask in and angry and irritated voice

"Master how can these two be the warriors that you speak of they are just panda they are only good for is farming and other hard labor!?"

this made mom and dad angry at Shifu for thinking this of us and don't get me wrong both me and my sister were angry as well for jugging us before getting to know us just like in the past everyone seem to judge me and my family and no matter where we go we all way seem to be judge in every which way. I could here dad trying to silence a growl but it was a losing battle as Shifu had a look of confusion and ask

"Did I say something wrong?"

He ask this because of the hate filled stairs he was getting form us including Master Oogway. As Master Oogway told his student "Shifu do you remember what I told about this family the day before and how they were mistreated by the other villages and that they only want acceptance in this world."

As Shifu relies this his ears flatten against his skull in sadness and regret on what he had said as he look back at us he told us "Please forgive me for what I had said it was uncalled for and for that I am sorry." As we look at each other and dad told Shifu

"Its ok we are kind of use to it but it still make us mad when other judge us before they get to know us." Now that was behind us now the real reason that we are all here the prophesy as Master Oogway ask me and my sister "Now then have do you have your answer for me?"

As we look at each other and we said "yes, but only if mom and dad can come they could help if they want mom is a superb healer and dad is a jack of all trades you could put him in any working condition and he would easily pick up the skill."

As the look at us then look at each other and Oogway told us "I see no problem this we could use the extra help what do you think Shifu?"

As Shifu look at us and said "If this is what to get to the Jade Palace then I have no problem but your parents have to work hard as you will I see no problem with it."

And with that said we were off with the directions that we were given yesterday once we saw the lager staircase mom, dad and my sister were concern about the injury to my leg and to my knee as well and not to forget the injury to my shoulder but I just started to clime the steps about half way or so dad had to carry me the rest of the way because I had collapses from exhaustion and dad rush torts me and pick me up and ask me if I was ok as he carry me the rest of the way to the Jade Palace one we got to the top we down form the top and the valley look so wonderful from here as we were led in side dad was still carrying me as he showed us to our rooms my sister was next to me then next to me was mom and dad. As dad carry into my room and lay me on my bed mom went and check my injuries to see if I cause it more damage to them and to mom and dad relief there was no more damage to them other than that were there before the fall on the stairs what we didn't know that Oogway was watching my mom in action and was surprises that she was as good of a healer as we said "Well and I thought your kids were exenterating on you skills miss. Xue."

We jumped when he said this for we didn't know that he was watching us. As Oogway ask "How are his injuries and more damage to them?" and mother replied to him

"No further damage to them thankfully but they will still need time to recover."

As mom said that dad said "I better go and check on Ming to see how she is doing."

As dad left me mom and Oogway in my room as the as Oogway said "well it's getting late I believe it would be for the best if we turn in for the night. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

And once that was said mom help me get conferrable and then tuck me in and gave me a kiss on the forehead and went to see how my little sister is doing and that just left me and master Oogway in my room as he told me

" well young po this looks like a good start to your and your sister destiny and hopefully a better life for you and your family tomorrow you and your sister will join the other master here but until both of you are healed you will only be observing the other train."

As I nodded with this and I know it's for the best for me and my sister to wait until we are at 100% in health because it would be foolish not do so although in the past I and had to the opposite of what I am doing now because before all this a way that I help us get by was doing street fights just to make some extra cash and most of the time I got turn into a bloody mess and that were I got the most cash its where I had to push myself to the extra cash that we need. And with that Oogway left me in my room as he left he close the door behind him as I started to get conferrable in my new bed when all of a sudden my door open and to my surprise to was mom and my sister apparently my little sister wanted to say good night to me and I sat up on my bed the best I could give the state I was in as she walk over to me with mom both of them lean in to hug me as we parted from the hug mom help me lay back down on my bed so I would have the best sleep I could get, as my eye start to get heavy and I was started to drift off to sleep mom place a kiss on my forehead and tuck me in again, and soon after that I was sound asleep I could only assume that mom had taken my sister back to her room so she can recover like I was doing as the drew on we could only wonder what will happen tomorrow and why we were chosen to fulfilled this destiny.

**so that is it for this chapter if anyone has ideas don't be afraid to tell me them so until next time this is pandamaser97720 singing off.**


	8. Chapter 8 first day of a new desiny

Alternet begging V2

Chapter 8 first day of a new destiny

As the sun rose on the our first day at the jade place I felt well not the greatest all I just want was to stay in bed in sleep but I know I couldn't it was the first day that me and my sister get a small taste on what our training for our destiny would be like as my door open I saw that it was my mom coming in to see how I was this morning as she walk torts me I felt she was lifting my up I put one of my arms around her shoulder and she help me out of bed and we headed to the bathing room. Once we got in there mom started to draw my bath one she was done she help me get in I have to Amite the bath felt great the warm water felt good on my sore muscles and felt goon on my injuries as I sock in the water mom help wash myself once she was done she help me out of the wash tube and drain the water then help me dry off and put a pair of clean clothes on and help me down the hall in to the kitchen once we got there we saw that master Oogway was there and he greeted us "Good Morning Xue and Good Morning to you too as well Po."

Mom greeted Master Oogway "Good morning Master Oogway."

Once mom had finish greeted master Oogway I had greeted him as well "Good morning Master Oogway."

As he jester us to sit down and we did well I still had have mom help me sit down being still not fully recovered yet. Once we had sit down we begging to talk about stuff like how we came to this village and how hard our lives were and what we had to do in order to survive as we were telling our tail my dad and sister came in and join us "Well good morning Bao and Ming its lovely that you can join us this fine morning." Master Oogway told my dad and sister as they enter the kitchen as they sat down dad had to help my sister a bit with her injury still not completely healed yet. As we continue to talk when we herd the gong going off and in a few minutes we saw what might be the other students that master Oogway talk about once they enter the greeted master Oogway "Good Moring Master Oogway."

As he told them a good morning as well he introduces us "Furies Five there is some people that I would like you to meet."

As they look at us and one of them and ask "who are you people?"

And master Oogway told them "This is Bao, Xue, and their kids Po and Ming."

One of them came up and said to us "Hi my name is Viper and I just want to say welcome to the Jade Place."

Once Viper said this the other came up and introduce themselves to us we found out that the other students names were Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Tigress. I heard Tigress ask "Not to be rude Master but why are they here?"

As master Oogway answer her question "They are here tigress because of their destiny."

I heard tigress ask "What are you talking about what destiny?"

I heard master Oogway say "Why the prophecy of the dragon warrior and the dragon princes of course."

Once master Oogway said this it came as a shock to them but out of all of them tigress was the most shock and the most angered by this and she even lash out me and my family saying that how can we are the dragon warrior and the dragon princes and she also told us that we should have stay in the village where we belonged if this didn't make me father mad I don't know what will. I saw that tigress had storm out of the kitchen the others looked at us and Viper told us "Sorry about tigress it just she worked her whole life to earn the title of Dragon Warrior."

We could understand what she was going through we had to work hard to get where we are and we always had it taken away from us. We start to tell our tail to them and they soon start to release that we had a rough live and understand how hard it was for us to survive. Viper told us this "You know I am an expert healer as well if you need some help don't be afraid to ask me I would be glad to help."

And my mom told her "Thanks Viper I would like that mostly right now with my son and daughter injuries are not yet fully recovered yet."

As they talk back and forth dad decide to get us some breakfast once he was done he gave my sister hers and dad gave me mind though he had to feed me because my arms are still broken as well as my shoulder is not fully healed yet once we were done we all headed to the Training Hall once we got there master Oogway led us to a safe spot to watch and yet it was comfortable for us so our injuries are not strain even more. Once we were seated the others start their training we begging to see how hard they train and this is start to get me worry and I also know that this is going to get my sister worry as well. I know I can fight well from all the street fighting that I did to earn some extra cash for us but this is on a whole different level form what I know. As the morning went on so did training as noon was approaching so was lunch as my sister got up she help me get up then dad came over and help me back to the kitchen once we got there mom and dad started to make our lunch once we were done we quickly went back to our rooms and rest for the afternoon mom help me while dad help my sister once mom got me into my room and into my bed she began to look over my injuries and she told me "My dear son by the looks of it the breaks in your arms is almost healed just give it about a week or so then it should be healed but your shoulder, leg, and knee are not quite healed yet those are going to take a while to heal."

Once she told me this I couldn't be happier I could use crunches with both well at least one hand. As mom was starting to apply the medicine a knock came from my door mom went to open it and to our surprise it was viper and mantis apparently mantis is a skill acupuncture and she told us if we would aloud mantis to us his acupuncture on my injuries as I look at my mom and she nodded her head and I told them yes that I would like to try this for my injuries. My mom told mantis were my injuries are and he went to work at first it was a bit painful but soon it felt great one he was done I couldn't feel better the sore muscles that I have form my injuries felt so relax as I thank them the left for the training hall. I just stayed in my room for the rest of the day knowing I still need rest so I can make a full recovery so I decide to take a quick nap before diner mom came and got me for diner once she help me out of bed and help me get ready for diner mom told me that she ask viper and mantis to do the same thing with my sister injuries and from what I heard that she agreed to it. Once I was done mom help me get my diner ready once we got there we saw that father and my sister were already there as mom help me sit down mom stared to make us diner while mom was making diner the five and master Oogway and shifu came in for their evening meal as they sat down viper ask us this "So how did you come to live in the valley?"

This surprised us as we told her how our lives were before we came here and she as rest except for master Oogway and shifu know this already the rest of them seem to feel sorry for us and want to help us in any way that they. As the night went on we talk about our past and viper was willing to help us recover from our injuries and I could tell that mom and dad were happy about that because now they don't have to worry about us so much during the day. As we finish diner mom help me back to my room while dad help my sister back to her room to help us get ready for bed once mom had got me settle in for the night once she was done getting me ready for bed she went to see if dad needed any help with my sister as I start to drift off to sleep wondering how would me and my sister training will go.

For what they didn't know far off in the distant there are two figures both are feline as one of them ask "Brother how long until we get there?"

As the other one ask "soon my sister soon."

**So what did you think of this chapter and I need an idea for a name for one of my villain so you can either leave your idea here in the reviews or PM them either way works for me so until then this is Pandamaster97720 singing off for now and remember to Read and Review. **


End file.
